


Just as it begin; it ended.

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: Maybe they weren't meant to be together in this universe. They meet under the wrong circumstances, at the wrong time.Just send me ask if you're shy ok! Talk to me. ( https://curiouscat.me/zkdlinez )





	Just as it begin; it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> It was loosely inspired by a tweet. I think it was from (@jongin_hunnie ), and I couldn't get the plot out of my mind. It wasn't exactly the same, probably the same with how the characters evolved around each other, and Sehun's background. But I felt like writing it, although it wasn't much of what I called it good enough. So I'll just leave it at that. 

If there’s one thing for sure; it’s how Jongin could still look effectively alluring with the sweats glistening over his forehead, with his hair sticking everywhere and his lips swollen red, gasping for the man’s name like an unbroken mantra. Sehun could feel the tinge of presence desperation that he couldn’t put his fingers on it. But those thoughts for long when Jongin rolls his hips sinfully on top of him, riding off his cock like no one’s business.

And just like the how Jongin suddenly pounded on him, begging him to fuck the tanned male senselessly as he walked through the room, it was over. Jongin pushed himself off from him, eyes still heavy, like he hasn’t come down from the high, yet instead of finishing the male off, Sehun merely let the tanned male do whatever he wants without asking out loud, although it was bit troubling. With the how Jongin silently dragged himself off toward the open kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne from the cabinet.

It didn’t even feel like they fucked, not at all, when Jongin suddenly started to bid him over for a glass. Sighing, Sehun stood up from the couch; grunting curses under his breath as he pulled his pants back up, “Trying to be fancy now are we, tonight?”

He could see the tiny eye rolls coming from Jongin across the room.

“Well, I’m fancy, what do you know?” Jongin snickers, pouring another glass of champagne into his glass, then pouring for another glass for Sehun.

Sehun merely stared at the glass, when he reached to the edge of the kitchen counter; still couldn’t figure out what had happened to Jongin to be acting out so out of his characters. Jongin have always been the affectionate one, the clingy type after sex, yet tonight, the tanned male felt almost distant, almost like he was not even there even when Jongin was the one that initiated the sex earlier.

 “Didn’t feel like it?” His train of thoughts were broken by Jongin’s raspy voice. Sehun sucked in his breath, then pulling the chair to sit across Jongin, who probably on his way to drink his third glass. His forehead furrowed into deep frown, “Penny for your thought?”

Finally, he asked. Sehun really don’t want to get involved, it wasn’t so him at all. Plus, it was the nature of their relationship that they had establish after a year getting into it. No matter he believed he did know the older male, Sehun knew he was bullshitting himself. And he preferred to keep it that way. Jongin opened up to him multiple time, over the courses of their time together, probably hoping that Sehun would do the same but as time going on, but when Jongin realized that it was not working, the tanned male stopped – decided to keep things to himself; only sharing things that he deemed important enough for them to know.

So, when Sehun asked him for his thoughts, Jongin was bit caught in a trance. He raised his eyebrows for confirmation. Sehun caught his eyes, “If you wish to share, that is.”

After a while, Jongin’s head lulls to the side; almost gracefully like a small flower gravitated slowly to the direction of the sun, lulling with the breeze. He didn’t break the eye contacts.

“Of course.” He curls his lips into a soft smile; gulping into the last drips of the champagne in his glass. But he kept it that way, didn’t continued with his sentences so Sehun gave up. If Jongin wished to say anything, he would have done so. He had learned from the past, a secretive Jongin couldn’t be break.

Sehun took his glass, the one that Jongin had poured earlier and take a small sip.

The champagne tasted sweet against his lips, like the first time he claimed a kiss from Jongin’s, three weeks after their encounters.

Their pace stays that way, steady with the champagne and silent that slowly engulfing their bubbles. Sehun haven’t finished his first glass, yet Jongin had already reached his sixth glass, didn’t seemed to be stopping.

“How did you do it?” Jongin whispered. He was looking down to his glass, fingers gripped onto the fragile material tightly as he swirls the substances in it. Then he breathed in, before letting it out loudly. “I can’t bring myself to think how you do it. How much it didn’t even affect you in any ways possible?”

Sehun frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jongin hums, shaking his head; probably thinking it was funny. “All of these, _Sehun-ah_. How did you do it? Tell me your secret so I can be damn with it too.”

“I don’t quite understand what you’re trying to say here. Just make it simpler-“

“Us!” Jongin half-shouted his sentences, but after realizing what he did, the tanned male tried to compose himself back by shaking his head in disbelieved. “Sorry.”

They went back silence after that. Jongin’s answer still lingered on Sehun’s head as the man trying to make sense of the words. For each time the minute passes, the glass in Jongin’s hand clinked with the counter, as the tanned male poured another drink with Sehun’s eyes trailing over his every movement without so much of noise.

It was his tenth glass.

“Why did you approach me”

 _Again_. “Huh?”

“A year ago. At the railway station, why did you decided to help a poor man out that being robbed out of his wits? Was it my face? Oh wait,” Jongin pulled out his hands, “Or was it my entire presence shouted sympathy for you that you decided to be my shining knight in armour that night?”

Then it clicked.

Still, Sehun don’t get why out of all days, Jongin decided to bring that up? It has been a year, probably more, Sehun lose counted if it. He sighed, now twirling his champagne in the glass like Jongin had done moments ago. Sehun stared as the substances moved around as he twirls the glass, “That has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what? You in love with me?”

Hastily, his gazes shifted back to Jongin. The tanned male’s face has softened, his eyes were gleaming under the moon light and Sehun loathe how the tanned male could still look so beautiful at time like this. He didn’t dare to say it out loud, knowing how selfish he might sound when he admitted that perhaps, Sehun did approached Jongin that night was because of the tanned male’s whole demeanour. And curiosity that creeped to his bones when their eyes locked for the first time, because that night, Sehun could still remembered how he had promised himself not to let go of the male without knowing the name.

“Why you are bringing this up?”

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Thought so.”

“What?”

“You’re not going to say anything do you? Not even if I ask you if for a moment, in our entire time being together, did you ever feel like we’re real?”

Sehun stared at him, wordlessly. And Jongin nodded. He continues to pour himself another drink.

“What the hell happened today? You seemed to be fine earlier.”

Jongin didn’t answered him.

“ _Jongin_.”

The tanned male put his glass down carefully, before running his fingers through his face in exhaustion. Jongin looked like he hasn’t slept a day, that it was slowly taking toll over him. “How can you do this to her? Today is your anniversary. I saw the articles, Sehun. Then, I thought maybe I won’t be able to see you tonight. But here you are.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Sehun shoots immediately. All of the sudden, he could feel his patience running loose. One time, Jongin was bringing up their past, now this, out of all the things the tanned male could poke his nosy asses with.

Jongin was taken aback, and instead of another witty comeback coming out from his pretty lips, Jongin opted to stay quite; going back to finish off the rest of the champagne like Sehun wasn’t even there, like Jongin couldn’t tell that he had struck a nerve in Sehun’s system.

“ _Stop drinking, Jongin_.”

He closed his eyes for a while, lulling himself too to calm down. Jongin don’t know why he was acting up like that too; probably because he was exhausted with the whole ordeal? Or because he was tired of being the second best, and the articles from today just proved him right. No time that he had spent together with Sehun would be able to replace the years that Sehun and her had spent together over the course of their marriage. Slowly, Jongin felt like he was becoming a big lump of mistakes in Sehun’s life – one that Sehun will realize sooner and will put a stop on it; on his fairy-tale story.

Could he even have called _it_ that – fairy-tale story that was built upon someone’s marriage? Fucking someone’s husband behind their back and now acting up like a fucking fool because he saw Sehun spending time with his wife at the orphanage today because his wife was one of the funders to that organisation?

 _He was being stupid._ “Never mind.”

“This problem won’t solve if you refused to talk. What’s wrong?” Sehun pressed on the matter, seemingly not satisfied with how Jongin could easily shrugged it off, like he didn’t blow off minutes ago with bombarded questions that confused the hell out of him.

Jongin poured himself another drink, for the last time, he wished, but before he could bring the glass near to his lips, tasting the bittersweet drink again, Sehun stopped him from doing so. The man took the glass out from his hand and finished off the drink; to the last bits of it. Then, he slammed the glass on the counter with a loud clank, which luckily aren’t hard enough to break it.

“Drinking won’t solve the problem from you if you don’t wish to talk.”

Maybe it wasn’t right in the first place.

Maybe they meet under the wrong circumstances, in the wrong time, in the wrong universe.

Jongin can’t own the man that’s sitting across of him right now.

Not now, not even in ten years after. Sehun loved his wife dearly, and he was merely a distraction on the other side. A companion that Sehun could seek anytime he wished for, because that was what they had deal with. But how can people do everything like lovers do without harbouring feelings even if Jongin need to keep their relationship far from the spotlight; even if he needs to pretend that Sehun isn’t married to anyone, and they were together because they loved each other.

“Jongin.”

“I can’t do it anymore.”

Now it was Sehun’s turn to gone silent. Those sentences were loud enough of indication of whatever Jongin was trying to say.

Was he relieved? Sehun doesn’t know, he doesn’t understand what he was feeling at the moment. There were no tears of sadness nor a tinge of sorrow that come with the words.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jongin slowly stood up from his seat.

“Let’s end this. I don’t want to be your second choice. It hurt, even if you don’t care.”

Sehun still wasn’t able to find his voice. He stays root in his seat, staring at the empty chair in front of him that Jongin had sit, just seconds ago.

Jongin took his coat off from the edge of the couch, slipping back into his jeans. Everything felt heavy. His eyes were red from forcing himself to hold the tears, as he glanced back at Sehun’s back in the kitchen. The man still hasn’t moved an inch, not even when Jongin walked up to him.

He bids Sehun the last smile, before he steps closer to bend down; capturing Sehun’s lips against him for the last time. And this time, there were no stopping the tears that rushed out from the corner of his eyes, as he pulled out.

Just as how it started, it ended.

If only Jongin refused Sehun’s help at the subway that night, both of them won’t have to tangled up in such mess, and Jongin don’t have to pick up the remnants of his heart every night alone.

Still, he won’t regretted it.

Sehun was one of the best choices he makes in his entire life.

It just unfortunate that they couldn’t ended up together like he wished for. Wishing for Sehun to end it with his wife, because he truly believed he had love Sehun more than his wife could do was a selfish act, that was why he could never bring himself to do it. He wiped his dampen cheeks, closing the door behind him as Jongin starts to walk away from the building. And for every steps that he took that night, his break broke into pieces.

 

 

 

 


End file.
